prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC02
is the 2nd episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 686th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The new heroine called Pretty Cure that saved the school is talk of the day, and despite wanting to boast with it, Hana manages to keep her identity secret. With her Mirai Crystal and Harry's help, she creates a tree house for Hugtan and Harry to live in, and Harry explains her more about the Criasu Company and the Mirai Crystals. Hana also gets closer to the kind but unconfident class president, Yakushiji Saaya, and helps her with making the school newspaper. Saaya eventually stumbles upon their hideout, makes friends with Hugtan and even prepares milk for her. But they are interrupted by Charaleet creating another Oshimaida monster, and Hana reveals her secret identity to Saaya. When Cure Yell is in a pickle, Saaya gathers her courage and a new Mirai Crystal appears, transforming her into Cure Ange, the Cure of Wisdom. Major Events *Yakushiji Saaya transforms into Cure Ange and performs Heart Feather! for the first time. *Hariham Harry shows his human form for the first time. *The Cures' main hideout appears for the first time. *It is revealed that there are four PreHearts in total. Synopsis The morning after Cure Yell's victory over the Oshimaida on school premises, Saaya overhears her class excitedly talking about the fight. Hana interrupts her classmates, thanking them for the compliments, almost revealing her secret identity in the process. She remembers what Harry told her about a secret identity being cool, and she twists her sentence in the direction of wanting to thank the mystery heroine. Hana witnesses Saaya professionally handling the request of Hinase, a fellow classmate, and is impressed. Two friendly classmates, Junna and Aki, chime in to sing praises of Saaya's good deeds, hard work and cuteness. Saaya gets embarassed at this and turns red, and denies this. On their way to the library, the situation repeats when Hana tells Saaya that she is cute. Hana meets up with Hugtan and Harry after school. With Hana's Mirai Crystal, a small house that Harry pulls out of his suitcase is enlarged and fit on a tree, creating a home for Harry and Hugtan. Harry also transforms himself into a handsome human, surprising Hana. Hugtan starts to cry and they go inside to change her diaper. Harry starts answering Hana's questions. He explains that the Criasu Corporation messed up their world and that they want the Mirai Crystals, the solid form of Tomorrow Powerer. If the corporation successfully seizes the Mirai Crystals, everyone's future will disappear. Hana doesn't quite understand what he means, so Harry explains time will stop and that birthdays and holidays will never happen again. Additionally, Hugtan will never be able to grow up. This affirms Hana's resolution to work hard as a Pretty Cure. Three PreHeart's are still left, suggesting there will be more Cures and that Hana should search for them. But Hana rather wants to fight alone, both out of belief that she can handle it herself and because she wants to hog the attention as a heroine. At school, Hana finds Saaya in the library creating the school newspaper. Saaya wonders if she should make an article about the Pretty Cure, and Hana is elated. She makes so much noise that she is told to quiet down by the librarian. Her dejected expression reminds Saaya of a mountain bluebird. She shows Hana a picture of the animal on the internet. Hana notes that Saaya is good with handling computers and Saaya tells her that she likes to do research with them. Hana encourages her to write an article about the way she researches, and draws a picture for Saaya's article about the Pretty Cure. At the Criasu Corporation, Charaleet lies to Listol that he has found neither a Mirai Crystal nor a Pretty Cure. At the same time, Hana, staying at Harry's hideout again, has a nightmare about a team of four Cures facing off against an Oshimaida. One Cure disappears in a glowing light. Hana jolts awake, and Hugtan, who was tugged into her arms, starts to cry again. Suddenly, Saaya appears at the door. When Saaya holds the crying baby, Hugtan calms down and smiles. Harry puts the milk bottle along with the formula on the counter, and Saaya looks up how to prepare it on the internet. Harry is very impressed by how naturally preparing milk for a baby comes to Saaya. Saaya clarifies that she found the hideout by following the voice of a baby. When she heard it at school, time stopped for her briefly, just like it did for Hana when she first heard Hugtan's voice. Meanwhile, Homare is still strolling around school, seemingly in no clubs. She notices the newspaper hanging on the wall, and comments that it looks good. Saaya feeds Hugtan the milk, and Harry, still hiding, proposes that she would make a good Cure. Hana is a bit jealous, but then compliments Saaya again. Saaya claims that Hana has courage that she doesn't have, but Hana turns it around, saying that to be kind to people, one needs courage, and that is Saaya's courage. Hana requests her to accept compliments, and cheers her on. Hugtan is done with her milk, and Saaya makes her burp. Meanwhile, Charaleet is up to no good again as he creates an construction themed Oshimaida out of the Prickly Powerer of two squabbling truck owners. The two girls hear the noise and run to the building site that the Oshimaida is wrecking. Harry alerts Hana that Hugtan's Tomorrow Powerer is running out, which startles Saaya. Hana transforms into Cure Yell, and fights the Oshimaida, but it turns out to be a formidable enemy. Saaya remembers Hana's cheer and her heart overflows with power. Hugtan makes a blue Mirai Crystal appear and seeing Hana fight strengthens Saaya's resolve, transforming her into Cure Ange, the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Ange performs Heart Feather! to stop a steel frame that the Oshimaida tossed towards Yell. She runs up to Yell and tells her that they should attempt to topple the monster by targeting its feet. Yell throws the steel frame at it and makes it fall, then performs Heart For You!, purifying the enemy. Charaleet leaves disappointedly, and the truck owners have made up. Yell formally requests Ange if they can be a team and Ange accepts with a smile. Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *President Kurai *Charaleet *Oshimaida *Ruru *Listol Secondary Characters *Kagayaki Homare *Tokura Junna *Momoi Aki *Amano Hinase *Chise Fumito *Uchifuji-sensei Trivia *The quotation that Saaya attributes to Mother Teresa, "I can do things you cannot, you can do things I cannot; together we can do great things.", isn't authentically from her. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC02/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes